Una National Park
Una National Park (Bosnian: ''Nacionalni park Una)'' was established in 2006 around the Upper Una River and the Unac River. It's a Bosnia and Herzegovina’s most recently established National Park, of only three existing in the country so far. The main purpose of the park is to protect unspoiled the Una, the Krka and the Unac rivers which runs through it. ---The Una canyon in National Park Una near Kulen Vakuf, Bosnia and Herzegovina. ---The Unac and Una confluence in National Park Una at Martin Brod, Bosnia and Herzegovina. --- Martin Brod's Waterfalls on the Una River in National Park Una at Martin Brod, Bosnia and Herzegovina. ---Oštrovica medieval fortress in National Park Una above Kulen Vakuf, Bosnia and Herzegovina. Geography and protection zone Protection zone of the National Park stretches on the western side from the source of the Krka River and its course to the confluence with the Una on the state border of Bosnia and Herzegovina with Croatia from where park border follows the Una and state border to the town of Martin Brod and confluence with the Unac. On the eastern side border of the park goes from the entrance of the Unac River into its canyon, few kilometers downstream from town of Drvar, and follows the Unac and its canyon all the way to the confluence with the Una in town of Martin Brod. From there park border follows the Una on the right and state border between Bosnia and Herzegovina and Croatia on the left, until it reach a small town of Ripač, few kilometers upstream from town of Bihać. National Park main features The Una’s stunning waterfalls and white water rapids highlight the park. The most famous waterfalls are those at Martin Brod, where the popular "International Una Regatta" kayaking competition begins, and Štrbački Buk further downstream. Throughout the park, visitors can enjoy prime conditions for rafting, fishing, cycling, hiking, and camping. Jumping from the city bridges in Bihać and Bosanska Krupa is also popular. Una National Park is also noted for its biodiversity, with 30 fish species, 130 bird species, and other animals, including lynx, fox, wolf, bear and chamois. Area of the park has rich cultural-historic heritage and numerous archaeological sites, many dating from the prehistoric period. Among the historical treasures of the region are the Roman fort Milančeva Kula, Rmanj monastery, many medieval fortresses like Oštrovica medieval fortress above Kulen Vakuf and the Ostrožac Castle, to name just a few. Peace Park Plitvice-Una ---- Štrbački Buk in National Park Una Proximity to Plješivica mountain virgin forest, which stretches between Bosnia and Herzegovina and Croatia, and Croatia’s Plitvice Lakes National Park makes Una National Park a top destination for visitors. More importantly, all of the facts about these two National Parks, their proximity, natural, cultural and historical richness, brings out the possibility and makes viable idea of joint management and promotion . See also *List of protected areas of Bosnia and Herzegovina References Category:National parks of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:World Heritage Sites in Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Protected areas of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Environment of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Conservation in Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Geography of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Rivers of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Visitor attractions in Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Tourism in Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:National parks of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:World Heritage Sites in Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Protected areas of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Environment of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Conservation in Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Geography of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Rivers of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Visitor attractions in Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Tourism in Bosnia and Herzegovina